<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Locked Out by LadyNW8ing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590425">Locked Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNW8ing/pseuds/LadyNW8ing'>LadyNW8ing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:27:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNW8ing/pseuds/LadyNW8ing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenna locks herself out of the Regalia, and turns to Ignis for help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Locked Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Will you please start the king's car for me?" The man held up the keys enticingly.</p><p>Jenna held her hand out, palm upward, and the butler dropped them into her open hand. She curled her fingers around the cold metal. "Aren't you supposed to be the one to do it?"</p><p>The butler shrugged a shoulder. "He trusts you, and I have other responsibilities to attend to at the moment. I'm swamped with work. Do it as a favor? For me?"</p><p>Something in Jenna told her not to, that this would be breaking the king's trust, but the man turned the puppy dog eyes on her. She felt her resolve weakening and she heard herself say, "Fine..."</p><p>"You're the best, Jenna. Thank you!"</p><p>As the butler turned tail to head back into the white Citadel, Jenna turned toward the black car parked in front of the wide, white steps. Although she did not have much experience driving, since it was more convenient to take the city's transportation, she could at least start a car.</p><p>She slid the key into the door's lock then slipped inside the driver's seat. Placing the key in the ignition, she turned it until the engine purred, then locked and shut the door. After all, although the Citadel was safe inside its own walls, you could not trust that people wouldn't take off in such a fancy car.</p><p>Oh, but wait... She forgot to turn the air conditioning unit on so that it was nice and cool when the king got inside. Jenna pulled on the door, which did not open, then stared and blinked. What in the world...?</p><p>A look of horror crossed her features as she realized that she'd locked the keys inside the car. "Oh, no..."</p><p>Panic rose up inside of her as she stared down at the running vehicle. How was she supposed to open the door now? Could she do it before the king was ready to leave to Galdin Quay?</p><p>At least one modicum of sense remained. Someone needed to know about what she had done. Jenna hurried up the steep stone stairs. Just as she entered the Citadel, she saw the familiar form of the King's Advisor, Ignis.</p><p>Apparently, some of her panic showed on her face. His striking green eyes, shining in concern, met her gaze.</p><p>"Ignis..." His name came out as a whine.</p><p>"What is it? What's the matter?"</p><p>"I..." Heat flooded into her face, and she knew she was flushed with embarrassment.</p><p>"Yes?" he gently prompted.</p><p>"I locked the keys in the car..." The sentence came out in a hesitant whisper, fearful of his impending anger.</p><p>"You what?" he asked, as though he had not heard her clearly the first time.</p><p>"I locked the keys in the car," she said again, louder this time.</p><p>Ignis sighed, resigned.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Jenna offered tearfully as her anxiety swept over her. "I didn't mean to. I should have known better. I don't know what I was thinking. I wasn't thinking. God, why do I do things like this? What's wrong with me?"</p><p>The advisor merely blinked down at her as he listened to her spiraling. Finally, he placed his hands on her shoulders, comforting. He stared deeply into her eyes to ensure she was paying attention and heard him loud and clear. "Nothing's wrong with you, Jenna. It was a simple mistake. Nothing more. Everyone locks the keys in the car from time to time."</p><p>Jenna dropped her gaze to stare at their feet, ashamed at her vulnerability. "I bet you never have."</p><p>"Me?" Ignis queried, staring at the top of her head. He placed a gloved hand under her chin to gently lift her head so their eyes met once again. "I assure you that I have."</p><p>Doubt clouded her face, her brows drawing together in a frown. She chewed on her bottom lip in worry. She was speechless.</p><p>"I'm sure we have an extra key somewhere around here." He dropped his hands from her shoulders. "Let's go unlock the car."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading :) </p><p>If you have any tips or feedback, it's always greatly appreciated! I can't get any better if I don't get feedback.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>